KidOfTheBlackHole Reacts To: Yoshinface/Chapter 5
Ian: Alright lads, so I'm upholding my end of a deal with Jacob, and today we're mocking Yoshinface, chapter 5 of 8. Let's start! "WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT HIM?!?!-, Leatherface demanded. Ian: Because I didn't want Drayton-sama to interrupt our pedophilic relationship, senpai! "He was gonna beat us up! I had to stop him somehow!", Yoshino exclaimed. Ian: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLikP6BDH5w "Well you probably killed him! Ian: NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! Now Nubbins is gonna kill me for it!", Leather exclaimed. Ian: All because Yoshino suffered from Stockholm syndrome. Just then, Nubbins came into the room. Ian: I'm like a vulture, and I'm always there whenever shit looks like it's about to go down. He was curious of the racket that had been caused by the incident When he saw Drayton's body, he was appalled. Ian: Holy run-on sentence, Bruce! "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!", Nubbins yelled. "This bitch shot him when he was about to whoop my ass! Now he's death" Ian: Yeah, Drayton got shot so hard that he physically became the Grim Reaper! "LEATHER!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BACK ME UP!!!'; Yoshino barked. Ian: That would be like Lesley Anne Downey yelling that she expected Ian Brady and Myra Hindley to back her up! "WELL YOU DON'T KILL MY BROTHER!!! EVER!!!" Ian: Beat on her ass with a piece of broken glass! Kill her! Kill her! And with that, Nubbins lunged at Yoshino, and slammed her body to the ground. Ian: FUCK YEAH! CAVE IN HER SKULL! The force caused her back to be injured, and she cried in pain by the force. Ian (in mocking voice): Nyaa!~ "NUBBINS!!!", Leather yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THA-" Ian: Too late, Yoshino's dead. But before Leatherface can finish, Nubbins then pulled out his knife, and pointed it directly atYoshino. Ian: Yes....yes.... "Today... is your unlucky day..." Ian: Nubbins is now my favorite character. But before Nubbins can do anything else, he was swapped by Leatherface's force. Ian: He fell so hard that he ended up in someone else's house. When he tried to get up, Leatherface knocked him down and punched him multiple times. Ian: Fuck you, Leatherface! You're willing to kill someone over yourself being a pedo! "KILL HIM!!!", Yoshino yelled. Ian: But Leatherface mishears this as "Kill me!" and does so. "Hey come on man we don't have to d-", Nubbins was interrupted. "YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY YOSHINO LIKE THAT!!! EVEN IF SHE DID WRONG!!!" Ian: She's not yours, you fucking creep! And with that, Leatherface went into his closet and pulled out a chainsaw and turned it on. Ian: There's two people to kill, and both are gonna be dead. Nubbins immediately panicked and tried to escape, but because his body had been numb by the beat up, he couldn't. Ian: I don't think punching someone five times makes their whole body numb. And with that, the chainsaw started attacking the legs, Ian: But Leatherface tripped and cut himself in half, and Nubbins turned the chainsaw on Yoshino, killing her. Nubbins screamed in agony as his legs became disarmed. The chainsaw the moved to the arms Ian: 10/10 pun. Yoshino laughed psychotically as her mind becomes mentally broken by all the abuse and death she has encountered. Ian: She'll be next. Finally, to put the cherry on top, Leatherface grabbed Nubbin's knife and slit his throat. The two watched as Nubbins had a mini-seizure, then closed his eyes... Ian: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om_18WhUddY Leatherface and Yoshino were silent for the next few seconds. "...we gotta get out...", Leatherface whispered. He then went and got two suitcases. Ian: Aww, Thomas, are you scared that the feds are gonna stop your pedophilia? "You! We gotta get packing! We can't be in this shithole anymore! We're fleeing!", Leather exclaimed. Ian: Unfortunately they went to California and died in the Carr Fire. And with that, the two began packing various items, and then moved downstairs. Leatherface grabbed keys to a truck and went outside. Ian: My Dodge Polara is still there. The truck itself was a 1986 CIO truck that was black and red. Ian: A bit outdated, that is. Leather put the luggage's in the back. He went for the drivers seat and Yoshino went for the passenger seat. Ian: I don't think Yoshino's old enough for that. "Where are we going?", asked Yoshino. "We're getting out of here! I know a town we can hide out in, just until we move out of the state! ", Leatherface said. Ian: Is it Whon? "What state?", questioned Yoshino. "I don't know... but we're not gonna be in Texas anymore, that's for sure!". Ian: Goddamn feds, always trying to stop pedophiles. And with that, the truck drove out of the driveway and into the road. Ian: They were out of gas, and an angry mob came and killed them. 50 minutes later, they reached the small town of Grandfalls. Population of the town was 360, and no one at that time knew about the missing 5. Ian: Why does every character have to be unlikeable? There was a small motel business that Leatherface booked it. Ian: He was arrested since he was pigheaded enough to use his name, and his name was found in the police database. The room itself had 2 sinks and a bathroom next to the door. There was a room with a mini fridge and a microwave. And there was a TV and 2 beds. Ian: I hope Leatherface doesn't touch anything. "We're staying here for the rest of the day. Then we're going to find a better place to stay in." Ian: Spoler alert, it's hell. "Welt how about we wind down a little?", asked Yoshino. "I guess so...", said Leatherface. Ian: That's how you get caught, dumbasses. That night, the two were exhausted. Their fear of eventually being caught never actually happened. Ian: No. I call bullshit on that one. They ordered pizza before the two eventually slept on the bed together, and kissed before shutting eyes... Ian: Is Leatherface seriously that much of a troll? Now they need to find a way out of Texas and into safety. Tune in next time! Ian: No thanks, I'm off to play with my band. Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko